A series of exploratory studies has been done or started on the nature of work for highly educated, professional people. The problem is conceived within the framework of a developmental conception of ageing. There is evidence which suggests that the number of people actively seeking a second or third career has increased markedly over recent decades. In one study we did, 22 percent of applicants to a law school were over C.A. 25 and the bulk were seeking new careers. It is extremely important to determine whether or not there has been an increase in the number of people seeking new careers becauue if this is true, it has enormous implications for our educational system in particular and our society in general. One way of establishing some base rate data is to analyze professional and graduate school applications for several past time periods.